Final Fate
by goldennarmyman
Summary: Youshken The Hedgehog, a 20% mobian, 25% percent human, 5% monster and 50% sayion who spends alot of time at his lab. Enjoy the comedy, action, fantasy, drama and what ever else you can think of Youshken, ben and tyler at the lab, and variouse other places and universes.
1. Final Fate:Prolouge

**Ok, hi guys Today I Bring you the first chapter of youshkens story, Final Fate. This will be a prologue, i hope you enjoy.(Btw This will be very weird later on, and it's in a new timeline so none of my other stories affect this.)**

~?, Unknown era~

~Darkness. So much darkness. One could say it consumed the room, it was the room. All there is is one figure. A humanoid black hedgehog. He has spines, unlike any other which curve a bit and then go directly up. They are black as well, but with blue tips. He is wearing a blue jumper, and black trousers. He also has white shoes, with a single blue stripe going down the middle. He looks to be a child.~

The Child: An empty place. So empty. I'm feeling a lot of Deja Vu here. Wait I see a light, what is it.

~The light spreads, and the child sees another boy, with a grey jacket, he seems to be human~

?: Youshken, Youshken wake up, it is time to go see ben!.

~Memories flood into Youshken's mind, and he continues like time said it should.~

Youshken: Ok, tyler, Geez

Tyler: But he'll be mad if we're late, he says he has a surprise for you!.

~the human, names tyler, drags Youshken into a corridor, and another room with a machine in it. The child then turns it on and they jump in, and teleport into a car park outside a building~

~Shadatech Pizza, Unkown Era~

Tyler: Come on, we need to hurry up

Youshken: Ok geez

~Tyler drags Youshken into the building, and another human like child runs up to them, he has a headset on, and a blue shirt and trousers. He also has brown hair and brown eyes.~

Tyler: Hi ben

Ben: Hi Tyler, Hi Gold, I finished my first animatronic, Shadatech!.

Youshken: Why do you always call me gold, it's not my name….-_-

Ben: Yea whatever gold, just look

~He shows us an animatronic, and then we walk to the eating area~

~You watch as they slowly panel out and spin, the screen goes white~

*10 years later*

 **And that ends our short prologue, comment what you guys think and it would be nice if you could give me any tips on writing. Cya!**


	2. Final Fate: Chapter One: The Creature

**Yo, sup guys i'm back with chapter two so, took me a while to decide what to do for this chapter, etc etc etc. So i thought i would start like this. Also i don't any of the franchises I use in this, meaning multiple will be shown i do own youshken but not ben and tyler. Oh also for the guy who reviewed on the last chapter, fuck you i actualy take offence to that. I have got aspergers, which is autism but it only effects a random few of the areas autism does, so why don't you take your five year old insults and shove them up your fucking ass, where your head is. It's a free internet, if i want to share something I think someone may enjoy, I will. So as much as I appreciate your opinion, your a complete asshole.. Sure they may be op at points, and I'm sorry if you don't like that. I'm trying to keep the fighting down, and actually make the fight decent for how powerful he his. It's probably going to be more of their lives than them fighting.**

~We start as we zoom into The Lab, it is looking much older now, we zoom into the main room where…~

Youshken: Hey Tyler, have you seen the bottle i left on the side?

Tyler: Nope, why?

Youshken: It was maybe some of my DNA that i was looking at in the the DNA scope for research.

~Youshken is now much taller and his spines have increased size, he also has a lot of dust on his jacket, tyler now has white hair, as cold as ice, and no he's not really old~

Tyler: Why the hell did you leave DNA on the side.

Youshken: Same reason you leave your keys there.

Tyler:... Fuck you.

Youshken: Watch you language.

Tyler: ….

Youshken: Did ben take it?

~Ben appears, he looks the same but taller~

Ben: Nope

Youshken: Flipping heck you scared me.

Ben: So

Youshken: -_-

Tyler: _

Ben: Welp, bye

Youshken: Wait ben

~he disappears~

Youshken: For fucks sake.

Tyler: Anyways maybe someone stole it.

Youshken: Yea who would do that.

Tyler: The scientists who wanted to use you as a weapon and tried to take other the lab..

Youshken: What are they gonna do with it, make a clone of me.

Tyler: Well probably yes.

~Youshken sighs, and pulls a burger from finnair~

Youshken: That sound stupid, you know.

Tyler: So, it's a possibility.

Youshken:whatever you say, whatever you say.

~Meanwhile at another lab~

Scientist: Sir, it's finished.

Scientist Leader: Finally, A weapon to take other the multiverse. Project Midnight will bring us greatness.

~Back at the Other Lab, the one we started at, Youshken is balancing a load of books on one foot, balancing with the other and holding a laptop in his hand~

Youshken: Tyler could you help me please!

Tyler: Nope, I'm Busy

Youshken: Busy doing?

Tyler: Busy watching you do that.

Youshken:...

Tyler: Its funny

Youshken: No it is not!.

Tyler: Yea it is.

Youshken:_

Tyler: Heh.

~Youshken manages to put the stuff down, and he looks at his phone~

Youshken: Ben just texted, he's doing something in his new pizzeria, and said not to disturb him.

Tyler: I'ma disturb him.

Youshken: Don't, I'm not going to deal with you guys arguing again.

Tyler:...Fine.

Youshken: Anyways, I am going to head off now, cya.

Tyler:Cya

~Meanwhile at the other lab, with the scientists, there is a huge explosion, as a creature who looks exactly like Youshken, except he has a red jacket, red eyes, red tips to his spines and his spines have two bits curving down to the side, is holding a scientist by the collar by a burning down lab~

The Creature: Tell me where to find the one you call Youshken..


End file.
